


Frostbite

by brooklynxmagic (astudyinfic)



Series: 2017 Holiday Drabble Giveaway [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/brooklynxmagic
Summary: For the prompt: Frost/Frosty/Frostbite





	Frostbite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [homosociallyyours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosociallyyours/gifts).



“Sherlock!” John chastised, hoping everything he wanted to say was conveyed in that simple word.  The disappointment, the frustration, the fear.  Though, John reminded himself, he knew what he was getting into.  When he had to kill a man the first day they knew each other because Sherlock had thrown himself into danger, John understood.  This was not a man who had an ounce of self-preservation, not when there was a game afoot, a mystery to be solved.

So really, he shouldn’t have been surprised to find Sherlock standing in the alley outside a posh home, where he’d been standing for at least six hours.  In the snow.  Without proper gloves or footwear.  Because his lover was a fool.  A genius, but a fool.

Sherlock tried to reply, tried to tell him he was fine and just needed a few more minutes until he proved his case, but his chattering teeth made it impossible to talk.  “That’s what I thought,” John sighed, grabbing Sherlock’s arm and marching him out onto the street.  Thankfully, the snow kept most people inside so he managed to flag down a cab and within minutes they were returning to 221B.

“What were you thinking?  I know your own health means nothing to you but you always have that scarf.  Would it be too much to ask you to wear warmer shoes and maybe even carry gloves.”  Throwing some money to the cabbie, John stepped out of the car and led the way to the flat.  

Sherlock, never knowing when to stop for his own good, pulled out a pair of latex gloves from his coat pocket.  “I had gloves.  I was using them when I picked through the rubbish three hours ago.”  

Obviously not the right thing to say as John spun around and glared at him.  “Go.  Change into your pyjamas - shirt and bottoms, please - and come back out here.  I need to make sure you don’t have frostbite.”

Sherlock opened his mouth to speak but one look from John had him turning on his heel and making a quick trip to their bedroom to change his clothes.  He returned to find John built a fire and piled blankets in front of it.  “Sit there and I will get you a cuppa.  We need to warm you up and make sure you don’t need more medical attention.”

When Sherlock’s eyes lit at the comment about warming him up, John rolled his eyes at him.  “Not like that.  I’m still mad at you.”  

He handed the cup of tea to Sherlock and began to check his fingers and toes for any sign of frostbite, rubbing his own hands over them gently to begin to warm them up.  “Did you at least solve the crime?”  

“Of course I did,” Sherlock scoffed, sipping his tea.  “I knew before I even went out there.  I wanted to know  _ why _ he did it.  I could easily prove  _ who,  _ I wanted motive.”

John thought he should have been given a medal for not punching his irritating boyfriend.  Instead, he pulled the blanket over him and gave him a quick kiss.  “Next time, call Lestrade with the answer he is looking for want then solve the rest of it later.  Preferably somewhere warm and safe.”

“Or, I could just bring you along.  You always keep me warm and safe.”

And if that wasn’t the sweetest thing Sherlock had ever said to him, John didn’t know what was.  He tugged Sherlock closer and wrapped an arm around his waist as they sat, staring into the fire and warming in each other’s presence.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a drabble request for my holiday drabble giveaway, [submit it here](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfx0Tb2LpWGkDVd00IyP3J_DkwaptGQVXNFf4LPLDrT7qOMTw/viewform#responses). Any fandom I am familiar with is fair game so feel free to submit whatever interests you.
> 
> Twenty four days of holiday ships! What could be better?


End file.
